


words, words, words

by seungkwans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwans/pseuds/seungkwans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan is all about words. wonwoo is all about actions</p>
<p>jeonghan dedicates some words to wonwoo, and wonwoo dedicates some actions to jeonghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words, words, words

**Author's Note:**

> this has also been cross-posted to aff! 
> 
> this is a somewhat old wonhan fic i wrote
> 
> rating: nc-17  
> warnings: oral sex and frottage

Jeonghan has words for most people. Jihoon is cute, Seungcheol is kind, Hansol is talented and so forth. 

Wonwoo has actions for most people, Mingyu gets hugs, Minghao gets hand-holding, Jihoon gets piggy-back rides and so forth.

Though perhaps the most important words never spoken, and actions never portrayed are the ones towards each other. 

..

Neither of them knew how it begun, when the barriers started to build and they began seeing less of each other. Jeonghan stuck with Seungcheol, finding safety with the older boy and Wonwoo turned to Mingyu for comfort. Both knew that they didn't talk like they used to, and they didn't know if they ever could talk like they used to. It was insufferable remembering the times when the two were close. But they weren't anymore, that was all that mattered to both parties.

Jeonghan cursed the times they sat in silence together, neither knowing what to say or how to say it. It was times like these, times they sat quietly next to each other praying for someone else to come home, Wonwoo wished they had never grown apart. 

"So. How have you been?" Wonwoo questioned the older boy, turning his head to look at him.

Jeonghan shrugged in response, "fine." 

It was often like this, Jeonghan never knew how to reply to the younger boy. So instead he spoke in one word replies, often confusing the other with his silence. Wonwoo frowned at Jeonghan's reply and nudged him softly. "Come  _on_  Jeonghan, can't you at least  _try_  to talk to me?" He frowned, crossing his arms.

Jeonghan could tell he'd made Wonwoo upset, in an attempt to make the situation lighter he rested his hand on Wonwoo's thigh. Gently squeezing it as he continued to face forward. It was an action that was meant to soothe Wonwoo, but it made him feel tense. Though the weight of Jeonghan's hand was enough to somewhat calm these nerves. He stared down at the hand on his thigh, unsure what to make of this. Jeonghan wasn't like this with him, normally when he was upset he'd find somebody else to deal with it. But right now Jeonghan was dealing with it himself, and the idea of him finally staying was one that both terrified and excited Wonwoo.

He brought his hand down to rest atop Jeonghan's and immediately he spread his fingers so Wonwoo's could fall between the gaps. Jeonghan looked to Wonwoo, meeting the confused younger boy's gaze. He gave him a shy smile, one that drove Wonwoo completely mad and turned back to the TV. The smile along with the feeling of his fingers between Jeonghan's brought feelings he never knew he had before. He took away his hand, pulling the other onto his lap without thought.

Surprised by the motion Jeonghan gasped, before relaxing onto Wonwoo's lap, his legs either side of Wonwoo's thighs. "What are you doing?" Jeonghan questioned, rolling his eyes. 

"I've finally thought of an action for you and only you." He replied, a daring smile dancing upon his lips. "You have? Well what is it?" Jeonghan excitedly asked, he'd never had an action before. He was excited to see what Wonwoo had come up with for him.

Wonwoo moved a hand to the back of Jeonghan's neck, leaning in to catch Jeonghan's bottom lip between his. He could tell Jeonghan was confused by this motion, but he kissed back; something that confused Wonwoo. He wasn't expecting to be kissed back, he was expecting to be pushed away. But there was no part of him that minded being kissed by such a beauty.

For the beginning he kept it slow, his lips slowly moving in time with Jeonghan's, his hands moving down to his hips. Jeonghan rested his hands on Wonwoo's upper thighs, gently rubbing the skin there as they continued to kiss. Jeonghan's lips were soft against his and everything about the kiss knocked the breath out of him. He broke away from the kiss, his chest heavily moving up and down with his heavy breathing. 

Jeonghan pressed his lips against Wonwoo's much more, taking control of the kiss and what was going on. His body naturally pressed against the other's, one hand dangerously close to where Wonwoo was aching to be touched the most, the other on the back of his neck. He moved the hand that rested on Wonwoo's upper thigh to his cheek, attempting to bring him _closer_ , he just wanted to touch Wonwoo, to feel him, to be with him. He  _wanted_  Wonwoo, he  _craved_  Wonwoo.

Wonwoo had never been kissed in the way Jeonghan kissed him, his hands moved to the back of his head, gripping on the hair that was there. His tongue ran across Wonwoo's bottom lip, pleading for him to open his mouth. So that's exactly what he did, his tongue made it's way into Wonwoo's hot mouth, meeting the other's tongue. A languid moan left Wonwoo's throat as he felt Jeonghan's hands in his shirt, he could feel Jeonghan smile against his lips, and feeling thaat just made him loose his mind that much more. He brought a hand down to run over the front of the boy's jeans, smiling at the noises he let out. Wonwoo moved to push the other boy onto the couch, messily removing his shirt in the process.

Jeonghan smiled up at the younger boy, his hands pulling at the ends of Wonwoo's shirt, as if begging for him to get rid of it. He obliged and threw it on the ground before attatching their lips once more, he gently grinded his hips up and against Wonwoo's, doing  _anything_  for any sort of attention. Wonwoo noticed this and happily grinded his hips down in return, moans and groans left each of their mouths as the tension started to grow. Jeonghan pressed his lips against Wonwoo's, his arms moving to his ass, pushing down in time with Wonwoo's grinding. 

Jeonghan moved his fingertips to toy with Wonwoo's jean buttons, he broke away from the kiss, looking up at him expectantly. "Please," Wonwoo whined, pressing his lips to Jeonghan's once more. Jeonghan smiled, finally giving into what Wonwoo wanted. He broke away from Wonwoo again, his fingers working on taking his jeans off. Once he had finally undone his buttons he hooked his fingers on both Wonwoo's jeans and boxers, he pulled them both down, leaving the boy in front of him completely naked. His erection flushed dark and standing up against his stomach.

"You have some actions for me and I have some  _words_  for you." Jeonghan commented, flipping their position so he was on top. He moved down to press kisses down the other's stomach, "words like beautiful," he pressed a kiss to the other's pelvis. "Beautiful, goregous,  _sexy_ , pretty, handsome, wonderful, precious, cute, stunning and so much more." He continued to press kisses down his torso, until he reached the place he knew Wonwoo was aching the most. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip, "is this what you want?" Jeonghan questioned, looking up at Wonwoo. "Fuck- god,  _please_ ," he moaned, his hands moving "Please  _what_? Be a big boy, use your words." Jeonghan teased, pressing kisses to Wonwoo's thighs. "Jeonghan- please just. Do  _something._ " he whined, moving to grasp Jeonghan's hair. Jeonghan could help but smile, he ran his tongue over his own lips as he stared up at Wonwoo. He pressed another kiss to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. He licked a stripe from the base of his erection to the tip, licking his lips once more as he did so. His hand moved to take care of his base as he took the majority of Wonwoo in his mouth. 

Wonwoo gently thrusted into Jeonghan's mouth, careful not to hurt the other. It took all of his control to stop himself from thrusting harshly into the other's mouth. Jeonghan moaned at the feeling of Wonwoo thrusting, causing plesaurable vibrations. Wonwoo moaned loudly, his grip on Jeonghan's hair tightening. "Fuck babe," he moaned out once more. Jeonghan moved a hand to gently claw down Wonwoo's stomach. The stinging sensation was something Wonwoo never knew he needed so much, there was nothing he could think about but the boy in front of him. 

Jeonghan continued to bob his head, moaning another one or two times. Wonwoo bit down on his lip as he watched Jeonghan who hadn't broken eye contact since first taking him in his mouth. Wonwoo could feel himself getting closer to release, his erection twitching in Jeonghan's mouth, He was absolutely aching release, he  _needed_  to completely let go. Though Jeonghan had other things in mind as he pulled off of Wonwoo with a satisfying pop noise. 

Jeonghan brought his mouth to Wonwoo's neck, gently nibbling the skin there. Wonwoo could feel himself begin to get inpatient, all he needed was a release. "Jeonghan- I need to," his weak voice trailed off as Jeonghan wrapped his hand around this length. "You need to  _what_  sweetheart?" He teasingly questioned, sucking a mark into Wonwoo's neck. "I need to cum Jeonghan, I need to." He whined out. Jeonghan smiled against Wonwoo's neck as he heard this, "beg for it." He spoke blantly. 

"I- what?" Wonwoo asked, confused by Jeonghan's words. Jeonghan stopped moving his hand, " _beg_  for it Wonwoo. I want to hear how much you need it." He repeated. Wonwoo was already thrusting into Jeonghan's hand, aching for anything. "Jeonghan," he whined, "I need it so badly, I need you, I need you to touch me." He begged, his arms resting behind his head. 

Jeonghan smirked at the other, moving to undo his own jeans and take them off. He took both of them in his hand and started to run his hands up and down both of them, their tips brushing against each other. Wonwoo moved a hand down to take Jeonghan's length in his hand, Jeonghan let out a loud moan and the sudden foreign contact. Wonwoo moved his hand slowly up and down Jeonghan's erection, his thumb pressing against his shaft before moving down to lightly grasp his balls. 

Jeonghan took both his and Wonwoo's lengths in his hand once more, rubbing their tips against each other. Wonwoo moaned loudly at the contact and threw his head back, with pleasure. Jeonghan's rubbing sped up as he felt himself grow closer and closer to a sweet release. His breathing began to get louder as he heard Wonwoo breath out a, "fuck- I'm cumming." Moans left both of their mouthes as hot white rods left Wonwoo's body and onto both of their stomachs. Wonwoo moved to take Jeonghan's length, his cock twitching as the high continnued to take over his body. He pumped the other's cock fast and hard, Jeonghan's moans were a signal he was getting closer to his own release.

He came into Wonwoo's hand with a loud cry of his name, Wonwoo brought his cum-coated hand to his mouth and tasted the substance. Jeonghan moaned once more at the sight below him, Wonwoo moved to take more of Jeonghan's cum on his fingers and put them into his mouth once more.

Jeonghan laughed softly at the boy under him, "I never knew you were into that." He lazily smiled, cuddling into Wonwoo's chest.

"I never knew you were into  _me_."


End file.
